Almost is Never Enough
by Nalula zurachan
Summary: We almost know. Almost is never enough. So let me give you one last kiss, and then, I have to let you know. DM/HG, HBP/6th, EWE, too cliché! One-Shot!


_'Jangan mempermalukan nama Malfoy! Kau harus melayaninya.'_

 _'Crucio!'_

 _'Hentikan itu! Hentikan!'_

 _'Tidak!'_

 _'Layani dia!'_

 _'No!'_

 _'Draco please...'_

 _'Draco...'_

"Draco!"

Kedua mata abu-abu Draco tersentak terbuka, kaget, dan nafasnya pun memburu. Diusap lemah keringat dingin yang menetes melalui pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, gelisah. Namun langsung mereda saat ia merasakan sentuhan hangat, itu menenangkannya.

Mata abu-abu itu menyipit, memfokuskan pandangan. "Granger?" kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Hey, Draco..." bisik Hermione lembut, jemarinya menyisir halus rambut pirang itu. "Bermimpi buruk lagi, eh?"

"Fucking nightmare," gerutu Draco kecut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione tersenyum miring, saat Draco hanya menatapnya, kosong. "Well... Ingin berbagi cerita denganku?"

"Tidak. Tidak." itu terlalu buruk untuk dibahas. Draco berbalik, membenamkan wajah dalam bantal dan mengerang frustasi. Berharap bisa menghapus bayang-bayang dari mimpi buruk maupun kenyataan hidup.

 _What the fuck that nightmare was_.

"Hey," Draco agak merinding saat Hermione berbisik di telinganya, lalu mengusap lembut punggung telanjangnya, dan, entah bagaimana, itu mampu melunakkan saraf tegang ototnya. Draco mendesah. "Kau cukup sering bermimpi buruk. Dan aku ada disini untukmu, jangan abaikan itu." Hermione beringsut mendekat, dengan santai mengangkat dan sengaja menekan kakinya keatas pantatnya, seolah memperkecil jarak antara mereka. "Please, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Kau sudah cukup, umm, lelah akhir-akhir ini. Hanya berbagi denganku, dan biarkan aku membantumu, setidaknya."

Draco tidak dapat menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya sendiri. Ia mengubah posisinya, menghadap Hermione, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, dan membenamkan wajahnya. Hanya kehadiran gadis itu sudah langsung menyentuh jiwanya, dia yang menyelamatkannya sebelum Draco pergi gila untuk hidup. Meskipun faktanya, ia sudah gila, tergila-gila dengan gadis ini. Ia benci mengakui, ia membutuhkannya, banyak.

"Draco," Harmione menekan lembut tangannya di atas dada Draco, merasakan irama teratur detak jantungnya. "Kita tahu, kita akan sama-sama berjuang dalam perang itu nanti. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa jadi yang... Terburuk." Hermione berkata dengan lambat, hati-hati.

"Sayangnya, kita di sisi yang berbeda." gumam Draco yang tidak dapat menanan nada sarkasme.

"Hanya bertahan untuk tetap hidup selama perang, sampai, sampai kami menang."

Draco menghela nafas, dan melonggarkan pelukannya, hanya untuk menatap wajahnya, menatap mata hazelnya yang memikat. Draco tidak berniat tuk merespon. Dengan menatap wajah indah Hermione, ia yakin, bahwa ia dapat bertahan hingga akhir dan, sangat yakin, cahaya mampu mengalahkan kegelapan.

Draco menariknya mendekat. Menyingkirkan seuntai rambut yang jatuh di pipinya, dan mengelus lembut disana, blush merah pun merangkak naik.

"Draco..."

"Hmmm..." Draco terus menjalarkan jemari di sekitar wajahnya, ingin menguatkan ingatannya di tiap inci.

"Ini... Sudah dekat, bukan?" bisik Hermione gemetar, takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Hampir. Tidak akan lama." Draco tidak perlu menjelaskan rinci, gadis itu tahu apa maksudnya. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke rambutnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Draco merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir untuk berada di sisinya.

Hermione agak tegang sesaat dan kemudian dia mengangguk lemah. "Kau tahu, Dumbledore pasti bisa ..." dia mulai berkata lembut sebelum suaranya berubah lirih, karena Hermione sudah tahu apa jawaban darinya. Mereka berdua tahu itu adalah kesempatan. Namun itu tidak bisa ditempuh.

Keheningan nyaman meliputi mereka, dan itu tak perlu diubah lagi. Yang Draco inginkan hanya memeluknya. Lalu menyelinapkan tangannya ke balik T-shirt Hermione, satu-satunya batas dengan kelembutan kulit Hermione yang telanjang. Ia membelai perutnya, punggungnya, dengan pola yang menyenangkan oleh jemarinya. Hanya berbaring dengannya seperti itu, terasa baik, sangat baik.

Draco memindahkan rambut Hermione ke samping dan mulai mencium lehernya. Hermione menutup matanya dan bersandar padanya. Draco menjalarkan ciuman lembut naik ke atas, mencium lambat, menghisap gemas denyut nadi Hermione yang semakin cepat saat tubuh mereka saling menekan, lalu menggigit telinganya. Bibir Draco pindah ke sepanjang pipi Hermione, hingga menyatukan bibir Draco ke lekukan lembut bibir Hermione, berlama-lama di situ, menjelajahinya, menikmati kemanisannya.

Jemari Hermione menyelinap ke rambut pirang Draco, dan Hermione mengerang kecil, merasa sangat nyaman. Tangan Draco mulai menyimpang dari perutnya, punggungnya, terus ke atas sampai ke payudaranya, membelai bukit itu, menggodanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Draco... Kita tidak bisa..." Hermione memperingatkannya, walaupun ia hampir tidak ingin Draco berhenti.

"Aku tahu," bisik Draco. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"

Namun memang Draco tidak ingin berhenti saat ini, untungnya ia bisa mengontrol diri, dan tahu batas-batasnya. Karena Hermione Granger... Baginya lebih dari penaklukan fisik semata. Draco menghargainya, Draco tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak menyentuh Hermione kalau dia belum siap. Jika dia sudah siap dan segala hal telah membaik, Draco akan mengklaimnya, memilikinya seutuhnya.

"Draco..." nada suaranya memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Hanya biarkan aku menyentuhmu, please..." gumam Draco. "Tidak akan lebih..."

Tangan Draco kembali merayap tuk menangkup payudaranya, tidak mencoba untuk menghapus branya, hanya menggoda mereka yang begitu sensitif hari ini. Dan Hermione pun mengerang, tidak menolaknya. Draco bisa merasakan apresiasinya menekan terhadap dirinya, menyerah, menginginkan. Ini adalah kegilaan; Draco tahu, gelombang gairah Hermione sebesar gairahnya. Tetapi Draco tidak bisa menjadi brengsek, membiarkan setan dalam dirinya mengambil alih begitu saja.

Draco bisa saja bertahan hanya dengan ini. Sudah cukup dengan kehadirannya. Lagipula mereka bisa bermain dengan melibatkan lidah. Draco menyeringai memikirkan itu. Kemudian Draco membawa dirinya ke atas, menjepit Hermione di bawahnya, dan ia mulai menciumi lehernya, lalu pindah ke bibir manisnya. Menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih teliti. Bibir Hermione terbuka, terkesiap di intensitasnya dan lidah Draco menyelinap masuk, mencicipi dan menggoda.

Mengabaikan beratnya yang menekan tubuh mungil Hermione, ini begitu memabukkan, terasa hampir seperti... Seks! Ciuman Draco melunak, membiarkan Hermione menanggapi ciumannya. Draco menikmati tiap jemarinya yang menggaruk sensual punggung telanjangnya, kaki mereka pun bergelung bersama. Ia merasa hangat.

Dan Hermione pun terkesiap lagi, saat merasakan suatu hal yang keras melawan paha atasnya. Draco mengerang. Seketika Hermione melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Draco..." Hermione kembali memperingatkannya lembut, blushnya meningkat saat melihat respon Draco hanya tersenyum menggoda padanya. "Draco, jangan berani..."

Draco mengangkat berat tubuhnya, lalu berbaring di samping, menariknya lagi dalam pelukan. Draco tahu, Hermione percaya padanya, bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin melukainya. Draco mencium sayang hidung Hermione, lalu turun tuk kembali menciumi kulit lehernya, menandai di sana.

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbit," bisik Hermione disela erangannya. Draco mendongak, menatapnya penuh harap, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Ini yang terakhir. Dan ini hampir tidak pernah cukup. Tidak pernah cukup untuk bersama seperti ini. Seolah Hermione mengerti arti tatapan Draco. Hermione merangkul lehernya, mencium pipinya dan berbisik, "Jika kamu ingin, aku bisa di sini untukmu."

Untuk malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka, Draco kembali mencium bibirnya, mendekapnya lebih erat, mengabaikan berbagai ancaman dari luar. Walaupun ini hampir tidak pernah cukup, namun ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan ini.

* * *

 _If I could change the world overnight_ _  
_ _There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

 _Every your touch,_ _  
_ _Makes my blood crawl through my veins_ _  
_ _Then you call my name,_ _  
_ _It keeps me so warm._

 _You make me insane_ _  
_ _You devoured my soul when_ _  
_ _I can taste your lips on my lips Your kisses make me out of control_

 _The way I want you_ _  
_ _And you want me too_

 _You close your eyes,_ _  
_ _You twist your smile,_ _  
_ _And you can feel my pain_

 _I'd like to blame it all on life_ _  
_ _This is unconceivable_ _  
_ _But right here in each other's arms_ _  
_ _You've gotta set me free_

 _And we almost know,_ _  
_ _We were so close to being in love,_ _  
_ _But almost..._ _  
_ _Almost is never enough..._

 _So let me give you one last kiss_ _  
_ _and then_ _  
_ _I have to let you know_ _  
_

* * *

Draco syok melihat Hogwarts dibuat kacau olehnya. Well, Draco memang yang memasukkan Pelahap Maut di Hogwarts, sehingga ia merasa, ini adalah kesalahannya, meskipun Draco tidak ikut menghancurkan fasilitas Hogwarts, kecuali ia hanya membunuh kepala sekolah. Ya, Draco berhasil membunuh Dumbledore di Menara Astronomi. Dan ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Namun apa daya, Draco tidak mampu melawan. Ia hanya pion.

Bibinya, Bellatrix, dan beberapa pelahap maut yang lain kian menggila membuat kekacaun. Draco melirik cemas Professor favoritenya, Severus Snape.

"Professor..." desis Draco mendesak di dekatnya. "Kita harus segera..."

Snape hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia bernegosiasi dengan bibinya. Butuh lima menit untuk memastikan bibinya dan pelahap maut yang lain pergi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Draco dan Snape pun berjalan cepat berlawanan arah dari mereka. Ketika mereka berbelok, langkah cepat Draco berubah menjadi berlari, meninggalkan Snape di belakang.

Jantung Draco berdebar dari ardenalinnya, ia berlari menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 4, menuju tempat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Seketika langkahnya melambat, ketika Draco melihat Hermione sudah berada di sana.

Hermione berdiri beberapa meter darinya, bersandar pada dinding dingin lorong Hogwarts yang sepi dengan kedua tangan dan rambut lebat coklatnya menutupi wajah.

Suara menggema dari ketukan sepatu Draco membuat Hermione mendongak ke arahnya. Dan mata abu-abu itu bertemu mata hazel, mereka terkesiap.

Hermione pun langsung berlari ke arah Draco yang tengah berdiri menanti. Draco pun melebarkan tangannya, siap menangkap Hermione dalam pelukan hangat. Namun, pukulan dari tinjunya yang Draco terima. Respon yang tak pernah Draco harapkan.

"Brengsek kau!" geram Hermione dengan suara nyaris diliput kejijikan. Draco langsung pucat, tubuhnya kaku menerima serangan tak terkendalinya. Inilah apa yang ditakuti Draco, Hermione telah membencinya lagi. Sekarang. "Kau bodoh, idiot!" lidah Draco kelu, dan ia nyaris pasrah menerima rasa sakit—yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan—dari pukulannya di sekujur tubuh, untung tidak di wajah. "Bajingan!" Hermione memberi pukulan terakhir yang membuat Draco terdorong ke belakang. Mata abu-abu itu pun menatapnya letih.

"Malfoy! Kau seharusnya tidak-arrgh!" kata Hermione gemas. Hermione kembali mendekati Draco, dan kali ini Hermione menariknya dalam pelukan ketat. Kepala Hermione bersandar di antara bahu dan leher Draco, air matanya pun mengalir. Dan Draco agak tercengang, Hermione tidak membencinya? "Oh, Draco... Aku tidak bisa percaya... Dumbledore..." Hermione berkata lirih disela isak tangis. "Andai saja, kau mau... Dumbledore pasti akan membantumu... Tapi... Oh... Draco..."

Perlahan tangan Draco melingkari pinggulnya, menariknya dalam kenyamanan. "Draco... Kau bukan seorang pembunuh... Kau bukan..." gumam Hermione prihatin.

Seketika, Draco merasa tubuhnya jadi lemas. Lidahnya masih kelu. Di dalam hati, Draco setuju dengan Hermione, ia harap ia bukan seorang pembunuh. Sekarang, penyesalan terus mengutuknya. Oh God, help me! Ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lebat Hermione yang terasa lembut. Dihirup aromanya, dia begitu memabukkan. Perasaan tenang menyusupinya seketika.

Tidak. Draco harus kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini. Ia harus. Meskipun ia ragu menghadapi hari esok. Bayangan penjara Azkaban sudah cukup membuat tekad Draco goyah. Ia mendekapnya lebih erat dan mencium puncak kepala Hermione. Lalu ia menarik diri untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione..." bisik Draco lirih penuh penyesalan, sambil mengelus pipi Hermione yang basah dari air mata. "Kau tahu... Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi."

Gadis dihadapan Draco tampak begitu rentan. Rasanya ia ingin melakukan apa saja untuk menjaganya. Draco ingin membawanya pergi, lari bersama menuju cahaya, yang penuh harapan, dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Draco ingin menyelamatkannya. Sayangnya, itu hanya mimpi bodoh. Dalam semua kemungkinan, mereka berdua akan mati sebelum mencapai usia dua puluh. Draco menghela nafas. Mereka harus menghadapi ini. Berjuang di medan perang. Ia kembali membulatkan tekad.

Kemudian, Draco membungkuk untuk mencium bibir ranum itu. Hermione pun langsung menyambutnya. Hampir ini tidak pernah cukup, pikir Draco saat ia menarik Hermione lebih dekat, dan tangannya menjalar diseluruh tubuh Hermione, menyimpan ini semua dalam memori. Seharusnya ini cukup, tetapi hampir tidak pernah. Draco enggan memecahkan ciuman untuk berbicara padanya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Hermione... Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah aman," mata hazel Hermione melebar, dia menggigit bibir gemetarnya menahan kesedihan. Ini adalah perpisahan mereka. "Tetaplah bertahan hidup, terus bersama Potter, ok." Draco mencium keningnya. "Dan jangan pernah biarkan kami menang." Draco menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, dan perlahan Draco mundur, melonggarkan pelukan.

Mata hazel Hermione mentapnya sedih, "Kau juga, Draco..."

"Draco." tanpa berbalik Draco mengenal suara dingin itu. Draco mengangguk sebagai respon. Hermione mengerutkan kening, menatapnya bingung.

"Draco, mengapa-" ucapan Hermione terpotong oleh ciuman manis Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione..." bisik Draco lembut sambil meremas ringan jemari tangannya. Dan kemudian ia berjalan mundur, membiarkan Snape mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan Hermione yang terkejut, tidak mampu merespon apapun.

"Obliviate." desis Professor Snape. Seketika Draco segera menangkap Hermione dalam pelukannya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Lalu disandarkan tubuh Hermione, dengan perlahan, melawan dinding.

Sekali lagi, Draco mencium cepat bibirnya—tidak peduli jika Professornya menatapnya kesal atau apapun. Tanpa kata, Draco pergi meninggalkannya dan mengejar ketinggalan. Diam-diam Draco berdoa, semoga ia bisa bertahan hidup melalui apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

A/N:

Haloo.. Siapapun yang ada disana. Thanks for reading my all story!

Maaf aku tidak update ceritaku yang "Change", karena aku lupa alur ceritanya dan aku tidak punya waktu akhir-akhir ini.

Jadi maaaaaaaaaaaf banget. Dan aku pun tak tahu kapan bisa update cerita itu. jadi aku tidak bisa janji ya... T^Tkrik maaafff

plis maapin._.

after all,,, Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca ceritaku. Aku benar2 terkejut melihat respon kalian. Wow!

Terimakasih atas review, bahkan ampe ngingetin aku via pm maupun medsosku. :P thnks a lot! sry, klo gk dibales, coz aku tdk sempat. tapi tetep aku menghargai itu. hehe.. thnks... :*

Btw, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Ariana. G – Almost Is Never Enough_. Namun ini bukan songfic. Maaf, klo ceritanya absurd. Aku udah lupa cara nulis cerita kya apa. ._. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin ngespam apa yang ada di otak. Oh ya.. cover foto itu aku ambil dari grup Dramione Fanfic Recommendations. Untuk bagian kata2 inggris. aku gabung2in dari kata2 yg aku temuin dri tumblr dan lirik lagu. dan cerita ini pun punya JKR. so, i own nothing. xDhehehe

Thanks All!

Goodbye! See ya!


End file.
